Heartbreak Warfare
by autumnisthebladee
Summary: Sasuke needed to get something that could get him to Konoha, that could bring the kyuubi to him. His eyes darkened and he whispered. "Haruno,Sakura" rated M for language and future lemon possibly. R
1. Prolouge

**Summary- Sasuke needs to destroy the elders, and Sakura is the one that is going to help him do it. Whether she likes it or not.**

**Rating- M for strong language, and hmm MAYBE my first lemon idk yet though**

**Pairing- Sasuke and Sakura**

**A/N- I need to start another story, My new fic "In A childs eyes" is very slow on reviews so I started one with a basic pairing to get more reviews. Lol they make me very happy. Anyway this is a kind of dark Sasusaku just because Sasuke is well…..Sasuke lol. Anyway I'm going to stop talking now. BTW this takes place before recent chapters (483 ect.) so Danzo is still alive.**

**Beta read by DarkSacredJewelXoX**

* * *

**Prologue **

"So, Uchiha Sasuke. You have defeated Itachi, but the question is…what are you going to do now that you have completed your goal?"

Madara's voice seemed numb and cold in Sasuke's ears. All he could do was stare down at Itachi's cold, lifeless looking body. His eyes were glazed over and a small smile was still on his lips. Blood ran down Sasuke's face, dripping on the ground in front of him.

His voice sounded to pitched when he replied.

He thought back on everything Madara had told him: the pain Itachi had been going through for years, killing his own family to make Danzo happy. The entire city of Konoha was responsible, not just the elders. They were living in peace because of Sasuke's brother. They smile, and laugh, and live life with their loved ones because of _him_**.** They have no idea the pain the Uchiha clan had to go through for their stupid happiness…

He repeated this in his head over and over again.

"I'm going to destroy their happiness and that laughter with cries, agony, and sadness." His voice grew darker as he said this.

Madara was smiling wickedly. Sasuke was unable to notice this because of the orange, spiraled mask.

"You can't attack the elders or even the Hokage yet. You can't do anything to start war on Konoha. You must prepare," Madara said wisely."You have to bait them. Take something that you know will send your teamates running to you and something that can help you get into Konoha. Something you can easily get your hands on."

That possible something flickered in Sasuke's mind and with a long pause, he whispered just what he knew would help him get into Konoha. He knew what he could use as bait to bring the Kyuubi running without thinking. It might make his old sensei become blinded by it as well, but he doubted that. Hatake Kakashi was too smart to fall for such an obvious trap.

"Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**Extremely short, well cause it is a prologue! But the chapters will be fairly long. Now press the pretty and tempting Review button. : )**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one, I have a good feeling about this story. : ) hee-hee. Remember to review at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter One **

Sakura was tired as she trudged home. Past the laughing children and shoppers. Finally she reached her familiar front door.

She slipped out of her boots and slowly walked up the stairs. It was an unusually hot day outside. So she closed the bay window in her room.

_I'll open it tonight._ she thought as she fell down on the bed.

Her parents weren't home , they had went to visit her grandma in the Land of Tea. They were expected back in about a week. Sakura didn't mind being alone, she had a habit of calling out "I'm home" though. Until she realized she was talking to herself.

She grabbed her pillow and hugged it closing her eyes.

_I wish Naruto was here. _She couldn't help but think as she lay their bored, tired, and alone.

It made her feel better when she was around Naruto or Kakashi-sensei.

It made up for the member they were missing.

Not that Sai wasn't ok, he just wasn't the type Sakura wanted to hang out with.

Naruto was loud , Sai was to calm, not that it was his fault. She would probably fall asleep on him anyway.

Sakura tried to stop thinking so much, she wanted to sleep, but she just felt to uneasy. Like someone was watching her. She had felt like that ever since she left the hospital.

_I'm crazy…._No one could be watching her.

A knock on the door startled her. She groaned as she crawled out of bed and walked slowly down the stairs. They knocked again.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled out impatiently.

Can't these damn people wait?

She brushed back her short pink hair and opened the door still barefoot.

"Haruno,Sakura the Hokage requests you immediately" a young man in medical ninja gear smiled as he told her.

What the fuck. She just let me off now she waits till I was about to fall asleep and wants me back? Sakura inwardly screamed a string of curses.

"Right away" Sakura faked a big grin and shut the door on the smiling mans face.

She sat on the floor and put her boots on muttering the entire time.

She put her hand over her mouth to cover a yawn. After stretching she opened the door to find the man was gone.

She walked back onto the busy streets of Konoha. She stopped dead in her tracks.

_Someone is definitely watching me……. _she looked in every direction and saw that no one was looking at her. Everyone was moving, walking or running. She thought she saw someone for an instant but when she turned to look at him better he was gone.

Sakura sweat dropped. "I'm crazy!" she screamed. Time seemed like it stopped everyone looked at her. Oh shit, she thought and took of running to the Hokage tower.

She made it just in time to see Shizune and Tsunadea walking into the tower.

She continued running. "Shisou!" it caught their attention and Tsundea turned.

"Sakura, you need to go get some herbs we are running out" Tsundea said softly.

"You called me…..for that?" Sakura couldn't help but say.

"What was that!" Tsundea snapped.

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "I said r-right away!" Sakura turned and ran towards that gate of Konoha.

"Tsunadea, there have been rumors about intruders in Konoha do you think it would be wise to let any shinobi leave the village at this time?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"Sakura can handle herself" Tsunadea said matter of factly. After all Sakura was said to be able to easily surpass her. Which was very true, Sakura had blossomed. Tsundea had made sure of that.

"whatever you say….."Shizune trailed off.

Tsundea scowled. "Get me some sake!"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the village. Why couldn't Tsundea send someone else to gather the herbs? _That's right all of the skilled medical ninja are on a mission in Suna. Only apprentices are left, she must be afraid they are going to get the wrong herbs._

She walked to the familiar hills that were growing the requested herbs. She gathered a handful of them and placed them in the basket.

Sakura was getting that feeling again. Of someone watching her, it was really getting to her now.

She threw the basket down and scowled.

"Who is there!" she yelled out. She noticed the sun begin to disappear and the sky turning dark. It was almost night and she was alone out here. No, she wasn't alone because someone else was here.

But who? She couldn't help but wonder if there really was someone, and if so who it was and why they were watching her.

"I said come out!" she yelled again getting into a fighting stance.

"Tch" was all she heard. That was enough to make her freeze. It sounded familiar, could it be?

Movement behind her startled her and she jumped just in time to miss a powerful kick.

"Little creeper" she said with venom in her voice. She jumped up of the ground and ran for the dark figure.

She went to hit him with a chakra enhanced punch. He caught her arm easily. He gripped it tightly and she went to kick him. He grabbed her leg as well and threw her to the ground.

She groaned coming into contact with the ground, for the second time. She pulled out he poisoned kunai and tried to land at least one hit. The sun by now had completely disappeared behind the horizon.

_I could have been back by now…..but this asshole is keeping me._

"Let's make this quick it's past my curfew" Sakura spat. She was able to get one good hit sending the person flying backwards. He landed easily and pulled his hood off.

Sakura froze.

It couldn't be…..He can't be here….he can't.

"Sasuke-kun……?" her voice was barely a whisper, but she was sure he had heard it.

She just stood there staring at him, he stared back. She had seen him not that long ago, but he looked so different. He was still incredibly handsome, and his onyx eyes were as unemotional as the last time. But there was something different about him. Something darker, that made her uneasy.

This isn't the old Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura.."

She couldn't help but shiver when he said her name. The way he said it, just the way it rolled off his tongue sent chills through her body.

"Don't be stubborn Sakura, you an come quietly or be dragged along" He stated with annoyance.

"Why do you want me?" Sakura asked with equal annoyance. He never wanted her before. He never took her with him, or even acknowledged her when they had met last.

"That is none of your concern at the moment" and he looked down looking angry.

She squeezed her fist in anger. "You want me to come with you and you won't even tell me" she screamed.

"Hn, after all this time your still annoying" he stated icily meeting her eyes.

Jade met onyx for that instant and it seemed like time had stopped for Sakura. She hoped he felt the same way.

"Sakura, I don't intend to hurt you, but if I have to I will use other methods." He replied harshly.

Sakura shook a little. Sure she was strong, but she was no match for Uciha,Sasuke and they both knew it. She couldn't just go with him though and leave everyone. At one time in her life she might have beena ble to do that, but not now. Not anymore, she never could.

"Bring me with you and I'll just run away" Sakura replied curtly.

She stared intensely into his eyes.

He sighed. "Yes, I figured but trust me I have my ways…..making it to where you can't live without me. Literally." He said darkly.

Sakura gasped in pain as a sharp prick was felt into her kneck. A hand snaked around her waist to keep her from falling. Her head hung low and all she could do was stare at the ground.

"If you want a fever to set in, you'll run. And you will die" Sasuke stated simply.

Sakura had read about poisons like this, usually used on prisoners. If they ran from the subject that also had the antidote in it the one injected with the posion and blood of the subject would break into a high fever. Leading to acoma that than leads to death.

It was forbidden long ago, but these were Akatsuki, well what was left of it anyway.

"Let…….me…………..go…………bastard" Sakura hoarsely whispered.

"You sure about that?" Sakura instantly recognized Tobi's was Madara Uciha, she had heard much about him from Tsunadea.

Sakura couldn't fight against either of them last time they had tried to land a hit on Tobi it just went right through him. And Sasuke was no where near her league.

"For now little girl it would be wise to not try and resist" tobi replied still not letting her go.

Sasuke seemed angry. "That's enough Madara"Sasuke said coldy.

Madara rubbed her kneck where the needle went through.

"D-don't touch me!" she tried to kick him but he released her. Sakura fell to her knees. She was humiliated, but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't shed anymore tears for him than she already had.

She tried to get up but couldn't. It wasn't fair, didn't Tsunadea notice she was gone?

She didn't notice, and obviously didn't care and now she was in a situation like this.

"I'll meet you back at the base…..Sasuke" Sakura looked up to see him staring right at her, he slowly began to dissapear. Teleportation,huh?

"Can you walk" Sasuke asked with no emotion.

"I-I don't need your help!" Sakura dug her fingers into the dirt trying to force herself to stay awake. She couldn't do it anymore. So she gave into the darkness and let herself be engulfed into it.

She could have sworn she heard him mutter "Idiot" before she blacked out.

* * *

"So Sasuke, just what exactly is this girl going to help us accomplish?" Madara asked

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's sleeping figure. His gaze softened for the slightest instant. He hoped Madara had not seen it. Sakura had always made him soft, she was different from anyone else. He had to be cold, he couldn't give any indication he ever even enjoyed his pink haired teamtes company. That was all better said than done though.

Sasuke's eyes snapped back up to meet Madara's one sharing an eye.

"Haruno,Sakura is the apprentice of the fifth hokage, I heard rumors about her killing Sasori of the sand while I was with Orochimaru. It is noticeable she isn't as weak as she was years has the Hokages full trust this can be used against the elders as well. The hokage won't try any funny business if her apprentices life is on the line. The kyuubi will also blindly chase after her and he will be brought right into our trap" Sasuke explained his plan thoroughly. The kyuubi was of course Naruto, he would always be Sasuke's best friend. But he was cutting all bonds especially with someone from Konoha.

"So she will be the one to bring death to the elders as well, a perfect pretty little tool" Madara glanced down at Sakura's sleeping figure as well. She was laying on the uncomfortable dirt ground her arms wrapped around her to keep her warm.

Sasuke squinted his eyes at Madara but looked away. Just thinking of nonsense.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was aware both Madara and Sasuke were in the room. She slowly rose up hoping to walk out of the room unnoticed by Sasuke. Madara was already looking straight at her.

Sakura wasn't at all oblivious to the conversation. She knew now that she was going to be used to get into Konoha.

She slowly tried walking away. **A/N sasuke is sitting on that weird ass dinosaur thingy? Lol idk wtf it is but yeah he is way up in the air and Sakura is wryly down there lol just thought I'd clear that up.**

"You are going to help me whether you like it or not…………….Sakura…" Sasuke rolled her name of his tongue.

_He heard me?_ she got a little panicky and looked up at him. He glared back with sharingan eyes.

She let out a small shriek and placed her hands over her head. She was immune to genjutsu, but she wasn't sure about the Sharingan.

"She is immune to genjutsu, even the Uciha's" Sasuke stated obviously explaining it to Madara.

"So your little friend is a genjutsu type….but immune to the Sharingan? That's very interesting…." Madara trailed off.

"Madara…" Sasuke stated coldy.

"Yes?" he replied sounding innocent.

"Don't touch her, stay away from her" Sasuke commanded.

Madara was silent for a moment. "You must be confused Sasuke I'm the one giving orders around here."

Sasuke glared his Sharingan was still activated.

Madara laughed, a childish like laugh. "Fine, I'll stay away from the little girl without a problem" he answered with a smile in his voice.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking down at her. Her back was to him and her face was still in hr hands. He hoped she wasn't crying.

He jumped down and stood beside her. "You need your rest" was all he said as he led her to the opposite room.

When she took her hands away from her face Sasuke could see she wasn't crying. This surprised him, he didn't show it of course.

He led heer over to the bed and she quickly slipped under the covers. Sasuke watched her for a few seconds, she was completely out of it.

He smirked "Hn, annoying."

* * *

"Oi! Karin! Which way now you have to be able to sense Sasuke" Karin was snapped out of her thoughts by Suigetsu's loud scream.

Karin closed her eyes and searched for his familiar chakra. She eventually found it, but it wasn't alone.

"Hm, who is that rat?" she said to herself.

"Got it yet Juggo isn't much of a conversation!" Suigetsu yelled impatiently.

Karin rolled her eyes. "I'm coming!"

_The rat……….is a girl. What girl dares be near my Sasuke-kun!_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin hugged him from behind. She blushed and got all ridiculously happy.

"Get off" Sasuke said coldy.

Karin nervously let go. Suigetsu laughed. Juggo stood silently.

"Sasuke-kun! I sensed someone with you, a girl…….who is she?" Karin asked trying to put on a flirty tone.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin questioned again.

"A tool, she is going to help me eget to Konoha" Sasuke simply replied.

"But why her!" Karin pouted. _What was so special about this bitch? _Karin thought.

"I don't have to explain anything to any of you!" Sasuke was growing impatient, he liked it better when they were gone.

Karin squeezed her fist and kept the pout on her face. She was so mad at that moment, she really needed to punch something.

"SUIGETSU!" Karin screamed and punched him right n the face sending him flying.

"What the fuck was that for!" Suigetsu angrily yelled as he stood back up.

"GAH!" Karin pulled her hair from the roots and angrily stomped off down the hall.

She searched for the rat she had sensed earlier.

She stopped at a door and quickly unlocked it to enter the room.

She saw a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes sitting on the side of the bed. The girl looked like she needed some food, and sunlight.

"Who are you?"Sakura asked incredulously.

Karin crossed her arms after she flipped her long red hair over her shoulder.

"The girl Sasuke chose to restore the Uciha clan with of course!" Karin declared trying to sound impatient.

Sakura couldn't help but gasp. _He is seriously going to do her?_ Sakura was angry, what was so good about her.

"That can't be true" Sakura said icily.

"Well of course it is" Karin replied rolling her eyes. "Anyway I just wanted to make things clear." Karin giggled an placed a hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant anyway" Karin gave Sakura a crooked smile.

Sakura gasped._ With is child! How could Sasuke…no he couldn't ,he didn't…._

Sakura just sat their dumbfounded. She closed her jaw tight and glared at Karin.

"Why are you telling me this!" Sakura asked between clenched teeth.

"Silly girl" Karin rolled her eyes again.

Sakura was fed up, and was sick od being called a silly girl. Or even a little girl, she was a woman Godamnit!

So sakura jumped up and punched Karin right in the face. The impact sent Karin through a wall.

Sakura walked out into the hallway to look at Karin.

"Y-you bitch" Karin stuttered.

Sakura heard footsteps, it sounded like a group of people were running.

She turned to see Sasuke, a white haired man and a reheaded man standing a few feet away from her. They looked at her and than Karin.

"Holy shit! Karin ust got bitch punched!" the white haired man laughed.

Karin slowly stood up. "Suigetsu! Shut up if you know whats good for you!" she threatened.

Sakura made a fake sad expression. "I'm sorry I could have killed Sasuke's child!"Sakura said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sakura was a medical ninja, she wasn't stupid. And she knew if someone was pregnant or not. So now she was going to humiliate her, like she was trying to do to Sakura.

"Damn Karin your pregnant?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

The redheaded boy just stood looking with his eyebrows raised.

Sasuke looked angry. "what did you tell Sakura, and more importantly why did you unlock the door!" Sasuke was deeply angered it was obvious.

Karin looked nervous. "N-nothing I was just kidding around and I-I" Karin couldn't help but stutter she had never seen Sasuke this mad. Especially not at her.

"She was kidding is all, we were sparring and I got carried away. She just wanted to meet me" Sakura lied with ease. She stared straight into Sasuke's eyes as she did so.

Karin gasped a little. She was surprised after what she had done to this girl that she was helping her.

"Sakura….you're a prisoner, now get abck in your room" he commanded looking less angry.

Sakura knodded and walked back into her small room.

She heard them walk away. "Oi Karin bring your ass over here!" Sakura heard Suigetsu call.

Karin met Sakura's eyes and gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled back. Their wasn't any point in making more enemies.

Sakura yawned, and layed back on the bed and soon she was taken by the ever so familiar darkness.

**Ok there is Chapter one and ughh spring break is officially over :/ I'm so mad I hate school. Anyway please review I would like TEN reviews before I post chapter 2. : )**


End file.
